Dusk
by SereneGoddessofNoodles
Summary: After moving to Forks Amber learns of two things, she's not what she thinks she is and that love is hard to come by. JasperxOC pairing. T for language. NEWS AS OF NOVEMBER 2, 2008 - I WILL BE UPDATING THE LAST CHAPTER THIS WEEK! YEY! :D
1. First Day

SUPER ULTRA RAMBLE #1

Hi guys! This is Noodles speaking. Just wanted to give you a "head's up" about this fic.

First, I do not take any credit for the characters or places that are from Stephenie Meyers Twilight (I totally love it! Duh. Why else would I write a fic! whacks self) ANYWAY, this is my disclaimer…yeah. Don't go getin' any crazy copywriting thoughts swirling around in your already over imaginative brain ok? Just kidding! Haha. I crack myself up. Back to the point of this ramble once again… This is an **OC x Jasper relationship**. If you think, I'm stealing Jasper from Alice, **_DON'T READ IT_**! I really don't want a million comments griping because of the pairing. Personally, I think Alice is like a sister to him but whatever, think what you will. Thank you to those who _do _decide to read it. It means a lot to me. More on how and when I came up with this in the next chapter…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1. First Day**

The cold wind stirred me from my shallow and confused sleep. Wearily, I lifted myself from the bed and headed into my bathroom. What a dream, I thought, as I pulled my hair out of my face. Cold sweat dripped from my limbs and I just couldn't shake the dream.

"I'm normal. Just because I have cat eyes and slight fangs doesn't mean anything…" I mumbled dropping the hair back down into my face. As I clamored back in bed, the dream returned yet again. This time the vividness of the dream was overwhelming.

Suddenly, I am in a field out skirted by a forest. I'm not alone either. There is a person shrouded by phosphoric light. Even though I was dreaming, I had a tingle go up my spine. Next thing I know, I'm fighting with this…_thing_…and then I see blood. In this dream, I look down to my hands and see claws poisoned with blood. Even more startling was the clearness of the forest in the night. Everything was as if looking through high definition nighttime binoculars.

"What am I?" I asked myself through the dream. Finally, weariness took its toll and I fell into a welcomed, dreamless, sleep.

Buzz! The alarm clock rattled so hard from the nightstand beside me I had to wake up. Downstairs, I could smell my brothers cooking and easily slid out of bed, visualizing the soft, Danny-made pancakes. Yawning, I put on my slippers and headed down.

"Hey Amber. You're up early today! Congrats!" Danny teased as he tossed a pancake skillfully onto a nearby plate.

"Shut it. Just give me my food." I grumbled. With a smile, he slid the plate full of pancakes to me and went on rambling about his stupid news. For an older brother, he sure had a huge "dad" complex.

I quietly downed my breakfast and headed upstairs to change. Usually, I'd just throw on whatever came out of the drawer first, but today I felt like dressing up to my "emo girl" standards. I combed out my dark auburn hair and arranged it by shaking my head full of gel and straightening out the bangs in front of my eye. I donned a band shirt, shabby jeans, a white studded leather belt, my favorite white bandana (as a bracelet) and my curious eyeliner that cascaded in delicate swirls off my uncovered eye.

Although it was my first day of school at Forks, I had a feeling I was still unknown about. After all, it wasn't as if my dad was the mayor or anything pertinent. Nope, I was just you're plain old girl. At least I thought.

When I finally arrived to school, I couldn't happen to notice a shiny new Volvo standing out against the other cars--and the downpour. From this car stepped five elegant, well-built, gorgeous people who walked gracefully toward the school. I was so interested in this I almost tail-ended someone and quickly turned into the nearest parking space. I mean, so what if it was a newer car? It possibly couldn't be better than my old Trans Am… right?

I received my schedule from the office and headed toward my homeroom. It said the class was in block three building two. Wasn't that the senior block? As I pondered if my old school test records had finally caught up to me, I noticed the people gossiping about me. It made me feel, of all things, angry. Why I couldn't tell you, but trust me, it did.

I walked into the classroom a few minutes early and got myself prepared for a long English class. When I gave the slip to the teacher to sign, I felt another presence or two enter.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Summers," the teacher greeted with a hearty smile, "Please, take whatever seat you please."

Silently, I slid into a seat near the front of the room. As I rearranged my now damp hair, I felt a tap on my back. As I turned, I saw the two guys putting on their best smile and knew instantly they were trying to pick me up.

"Hey. Haven't seen you around before. You must be new. Lemme introduce myself. I'm Chris and my friend here is David." He commented motioning to his friend and himself as he stated their names. "If you need any help around campus just ask us."

That was the last thing I'd do. Just as class began to start, I turned to the front and almost died of shock. Striding in were two of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. One had messed up hair resembling mine but rust colored, well built, toned. The other boy was leaner, blonde, and more fragile looking. The one with blonde hair caught me with his…this couldn't be right…_purple _eyes and turned abruptly after doing so. The one smiled a bit, nodded courteously and walked on somehow amused or confused.

All through the hour, I could feel set of eyes staring at me. I even knew the good-looking guys were staring at me. Was I really that new and unusual! I thought clenching my fists. Suddenly, the whole room bolted upright in their seats-- even the teacher-- and began to frantically look around for something. After that, eyes no longer fell on me. No one even _dared_ to look at me. Satisfying yes, but unsettling at the same time.

During my next class, I had met a group of girls who invited me to lunch with them. Politely, I accepted and followed them out after class. The moment I entered the cafeteria, all eyes fell upon me. Well, I say all but really I should say "most". The group of pretty people was in a corner looking at the wall and picking apart their food. Not staring at me like the rest. Grateful as I was, I couldn't help but feel a bit…dejected. I sat down at the table with the rest of the girls and sat gazing at the beautifulness emitting from the far corner of he room. A small giggle came from beside me and I turned to look. There sat a pretty pail skin, dark eyed and haired girl trying to keep herself from giggling further.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I did that too when I first came here too. Don't worry about my giggling. I couldn't help it. Name is Bella by the way. I don't think I've seen you around here before."

I smiled back replying, "Amber Summers. It's my pleasure to meet you. Just who and _what _are they anyway?" The corner possibly couldn't be human. They were too pretty and gorgeous. Nymphs perhaps? Nah. Nymphs would like to be in the spotlight. Whatever they were, they were different either way.

Bella's smile faded a bit before answering, "They're the Cullens," she pointed and named them all off stopping on the rust haired one, "and that one is my boyfriend Edward. Don't get me wrong, they are super people. They're just a bit," she stumbled for words before coming up with one that fit her sentence, "_closed_ for say."

Something in me said she was lying, but I let it drop. We even compared schedules to see if we had any classes together.

"Hey look! You have Calculus with Edward and me! Wait, aren't you a junior though?" she stated confused and elated all at once. She really was a cute girl.

"Yeah I'm just in senior classes because of my brains. Not because I have a choice. The state seems to think that my scores are too high for me to be in the classes I'm in so they stick me in excelled courses. Basically, I'm a junior taking senior classes."

Bella smiled slyly, "Good! You can help me then." The bell rang and people began to shuffle out the door like cattle into the butcher house. The corner had already embarked on the quest to defeat cold, except for the one that ended up mysteriously beside us. Up close, he was super gorgeous. Bella was too lucky. Why did she get a super-hot boyfriend? All and all they were cute together. Inside, I was happy for her though even though jealousy plagued my thoughts.

"Hey Edward," she said casually as we broke the threshold, "Have you met Amber yet?"

Edward looked me up and down before replying in an all too dreamy voice, "No. I don't believe I have. Nice to meet you." I blushed slightly despite myself and sat quietly through the awkward silence. Bella however, was brave enough to break it.

"Do you need help finding our next class?" she stated quickly.

I looked from Edward (who was trying to lock eyes with me for some reason) to Bella quickly. "No, no. I'll be fine. Thank you for the offer!" Hastily, I turned toward building four. Behind me, two guys followed, mumbling. To my distaste, they were talking about me.

"Hey, the new girl is pretty hot man…" one said nudging his friend.

"Yeah she is. I wonder if she's easy to get?" the other implied. By this point the pencil I was twirling between my fingers snapped. In my mind, I prepared a great speech. I'm not easy to get! If you want that go to Robinson Street and go rent you a hooker, you slime bag! I thought as I turned to yell it. To my surprise, they were both wide-eyed and instantly their gaze fell to the ground before they shuffled past. I didn't even get to say anything and they ran off. Good, I thought, less I have to deal with.

As I walked into Calculus Bella motioned for me to take a seat near her, Edward, and to my surprise, the blonde guy from English. Gracefully, I sat where instructed. Awkwardly enough, I was behind Bella, Edward, and right next to the blonde Cullen. Inwardly, I wished I had paid closer attention to their names.

When I turned to look at Bella Edward looked back to me. "What did you say?" he asked monotonously.

I looked at him dumbly, "What do you mean? I didn't say anything…" Bella then joined the conversation.

"Edward. Quit looking at her as if she's crazy. She really _didn't _say anything." Edward turned his head back to the front and mumbled inaudibly. Obviously, the Blonde One could hear it and smiled a bit. Therefore, Bella was the pant wearer in the relationship. Interesting how things worked out like that.

We had just started copying problems from the board when a note somehow arrived on my desk. Slowly I opened it regretting the moment I touched it. It read:

Hey, I think you are cute.

Just wanted to know if you wanted to go out tomorrow night. Here is my number and the time. Think you can make it?

The letter was almost terrifying to me. In my neat, small script, I wrote "no" and passed it back. The letter returned once again and I proceeded to write the same thing twice as big. Just leave me alone already, I thought crumpling up a page of notes on accident. I noticed that the Blonde One was staring at me. With a sheepish smile, I waved at him and promptly returned to my work. From the corner of my eye, I could see him smiling. I was happy that I amused him so, but I pondered if he was mocking me.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. The P.E. teachers pestered me about joining a team due to my athletic ability. As I headed back to my red Trans Am and noticed a silhouette against the side of it. I secretly hoped it was the Blond One. However, the instant I saw the burlesque build and absence of the Volvo I knew different. My hopes dropped beyond recuperation when I noticed it was the note passer from Calculus.

"Hey," I started in giving him my "go to hell" glare, "What part of 'No' do you not understand? No means no got it?" By this time, he stood between the door and me. "Move or I pound your face in."

"Aw, c'mon. I can't let a pretty girl like you turn me down." He sniggered leaning against my car. Suddenly, my rage increased and I dropped my things, rolled up my sleeves. He just laughed and called me "cute" and other ridiculous things that didn't describe me at all.

The moment I raised my fist and charged a white fist flew past and hit the guy for me. I stopped dead in my tracks and lowered my arm. The note passer obviously didn't want to fight whoever saved me and ran off with a black eye and bloody nose.

"Thank," I started in turning around to see my savior, "you…" I noticed behind me stood Blondie, his arm over my shoulder. From this particular angle, he looked like a martyr more than anything else did.

Without smiling, he walked past clenching his fist. "Don't mention it. Guys like that bother me." He kept walking.

"So…I didn't catch your name…" I prompted hoping he'd catch the drift.

Suddenly, my anger faded into joy, "Jasper." he said turning to give me a smile before walking on. Thus ended my first day of school at Forks High.


	2. Meeting

SUPER RAMBLE #2

Hiya! Once again, it is mwah. So lemme tell you about this fan fic. Actually, it is written in my English notebook and is graded. I really don't think she read it but yeah whatever. As of now in my notebook it has 72 pages and is no where close to being done…However, I am running out of notebook ; thus began my lovely retyping/printing of it! THANK YOU ALL WHO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER BEFORE I POSTED THIS! This is actually my first "real" fan fic. The other was a parody made through a rp. It means a lot to me. Thanks guys! Next Ramble: friend reviews. P.S.--this chapter is a bridging chapter. Short and sweet. Ch.3 picks up the pace again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2.Meeting**

Next morning I was distracted all through band. The fist of justice had saved me from a terrible predicament and yet, I hadn't repaid him. Personally, I didn't care if he wanted to receive payment for saving me or not. It was going to happen.

Strangely enough, for the next two days he wasn't at school. Over these two days, my dreams were plagued with Edwards and Bella's voices. "She's different," they said, "I wish I knew what he was thinking."

By Thursday, my hero had returned as beautiful as ever. The moment he walked into the room, I noticed his eyes were a brighter color. They went from being a deep purple to almost amethyst. After lunch, Bella and I walked to Calc where a phenomenon occurred--Jasper spoke. Not only did he speak, he spoke _to me_.

"Hello," he said in a voice as melodious as Edward's, "Sorry for running off the other day. I should have made sure you went too shaken to drive home."

"Uh…" my dumbfounded-ness spoke for me, "I…uh…yeah." I knew I wasn't only rambling, but blushing now. What an idiot I am.

"No you're not. I find it quite fascinating that you are in Calc as a junior much like me. Here I thought I was the only one."

Something struck me as weird. Did he just answer my thoughts? I decided to answer this theory with my own question. "Sorry, I just had a brain lapse, what did I just say?"

Jasper looked at me puzzled, "You just said 'what an idiot I am' and I replied 'no you're not.' It's been a long day I take it?"

"Yeah… I guess you could say that." I mumbled looking upward.

The next to days went well too. Jasper kept talking to me and Bella slowly became a friend. On the other hand, Edward and I weren't compatible friends. We were pure enemies. Everyday I shared the pleasure of at least ten arguments with Edward. Today's topic happened to be evolution.

"No, evolution _is_ possible Ed." I challenged as we compared our essay questions in English, "How else would monkeys and humans be so alike?"

As Edward glared at me his amber eyes glowered with murder, "I told you not to call me that. Plus, evolution _doesn't _happen. Everyone knows that."

"Whatever, you just don't want to admit defeat." I jeered starting up another strain of arguing. After school, Bella asked if I'd like to go with her into Port Angelus. I promptly agreed and said my goodbye to her, ignoring Edward altogether. Forks stayed so dreary with all the rain. Being somewhere more cheery would cheer me back up to chipper level.

After dinner, I had gone outside for an evening stroll. Although I had my headphones on, I could hear the soft calling of the whip-poor-will somewhere in the woods. The air smelled of autumn and the leaves were beginning to turn-- it was almost my favorite time of the year. Once again, my senses deceived me. The night caused my light sensitive eyes no problem, only everything took a bright but eerie shadow. As I rounded the corner, a silhouette stood out under a street lamp. All that one could see of the mysterious person was a bright smile and a briefcase.

"I've been waiting for you." The shadow said softly in a female voice.

"What do you mean…waiting?" I asked rolling up my sleeves haps in case I had to fight. I was a good three yards away, but I stood still nevertheless, waiting for the woman's next move.

"You see," the Shadow explained curling a hand under her chin, "I've been waiting for an assistant and you have won that position." I looked at her perplexed. What did it mean? Was I supposed to do something for this woman I didn't know? "How rude of me," the shadow started back in, "I forgot to mention my name."

Dramatically she stepped from the shadows revealing a slim body, a long golden braid and the most peculiar outfit. It resembled riding clothes of the sixteenth century, although it had far too many gadgets strapped to it to tell.

"My name is Mistrel Evermore. Vanquisher of all evils and protector of all."

It was on that evening I became a slayer. Although I thought vampires, werewolves, pixies and curses were all fake, I now was carrying a large bag filled to the brim with painful and heavy weapons. When I returned home, I hastily shoved them into a closet and hoped for the best. I could hear mumbling and followed it into the kitchen. There at my kitchen table were Bella and Edward talking to Danny. This little scene had to be the worst thing that had happened tonight. Here I was in a house filled with friends, an older brother, and weapons. How was I going to get myself out of this mess?

"Hi Amber! Glad you are back. Your brother is a great host." Bella greeted as she picked apart a left over taquito. To my advantage, Edward avoided talking to me at all costs. This should be an easy conversation as long as he didn't butt in.

"So…what bring you here to my humble abode?" I asked curiously. I could feel my palms sweating and my nerves snapping one by one. If only I could somehow reach the coat closet…

"We just need to have a chit-chat." Bella started in with a smile. Crap, they know something I don't or they know about the weapons. Great. I thought with a cringe. Edward put his hand under his chin and turned to face Bella.

"About…what?" I continued to interrogate as I fell into a seat across from Bella.

"Edward will be driving us this weekend. He'll follow us around and make sure we're ok but he promises he won't bother us. Right?" She turned to Edward who gave a slight nod and the glared at me. Stupid Ed. He knew that would piss me off.

I turned my gaze to Edward now, "Is that so Ed-Boy?"

"I thought I told you to quit calling me Ed," he said through clenched teeth, "Two syllables. Ed-WARD. Not Ed. And yes, I will be joining you whether you like it or not. I don't trust two airheads together in a mall alone."

After yet another fervent argument, the pair left and finally I could move my slaying materials properly. Slowly, I headed up to my room and shoved the weapons under my bed. I finished my usual routine with a shower and headed to bed.

I stared at the ceiling for some amount of time humming my favorite song. My predicament didn't look up either way, so I guessed I'd have to join Mistrel on her quest to defeat evils, decline and lead a life of boredom, or even better yet, none of the above. As I pondered, I became sleepy. In the final moment before I fell into sleep I swore I could see someone in my room other than Danny. However, I was too exhausted and fell into a comfortable, dreamless sleep.


	3. Savoir and Slayer

-1Super Ultra Ramble #3!

Hell once again. This chapter picks back up pace I promise. Last chapter was kind of a plot helper you could say. I just really would like to thank all of you who commented, alerted, favorite-ed ect. I really appreciate it. I've hit 110 hits in two days. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. By the way, I never mentioned how tall Amber is or her hair color. Well she's about five two, and right now has auburn hair. Her hair is about chin length and it flips out with gel. Haha. I modeled it after my hair. Gaw I'm a loser…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3. Savoir and Slayer**

On Saturday, I awoke feeling amazingly refreshed. The deep sleep seemed to boost my morale and jump-start my excitement for today's activities. Although I was happy to have such a dreamless sleep, I could have sworn up and down that something was awry. The person in my room wasn't a fragment of a dream was it? Could I have missed something important?

Even though my head swirled with questions, I decided to get dressed. Since it was a semi-formal occasion, I donned a nice black halter and my best skater pants. My feet were cozy in my personalized Chucks and my hair flipped out as usual with my bangs dropping in front of one of my ice blue eyes.

Edward and Bella picked me up promptly at eleven and for the most part (excluding Ed-Boy) were happy for a change of pace. The moment I got in and shut the door Bella closed her eyes. Although I gave Edward a questioning glance, he ignored me so I decided to interrogate her actions.

"Bella, you sick?" I asked peeking at her from behind her seat.

"No. She just hates my driving." Edward stated putting the car into reverse. "I'd buckle up if I was you." In a heartbeat, we were barreling down the road in a blur. At this rate, we'd reach Port Angelus in under an hour!

"Hahahaha! This is awesome! You are such a good driver! Whee!" I said as my speed rush heightened. We must've been going at least 105 by the time Bella spoke up.

"I personally find it terrifying…," she stated clenching Edward arm tighter with her nails. Edward let out a sigh and slowed back down to eighty. He let out a chuckle that sounded more like a song than a chuckle and magically we found ourselves at our destination.

Casually, we got out of the car and walked into the small mall. After hitting a few stores, I noticed that Edward was drifting further into Lala-Land than usual. Time for me to split.

"Hey," I started in pointing toward the other end of the mall, "I'm going to go find a café. I'll be back in a bit." Bella and Edward exchanged glances before making sure I was all right by myself. "I'm a big girl now. I'll be fine." I assured them as I left them. Outside the sky was overcast but dry. I headed toward an exit hoping it wouldn't rain the moment I stepped out. On the way, I found the café I was looking for and ordered some grub. I noticed that there was renovation but thought nothing of it.

Upon exiting the building, I came to a construction zone with a shopper walkway through it. Without a doubt, I started to walk through the mess, gracefully dodging tangled wires scattered about the area. I stopped in order to throw my napkin away when it happened.

I remember seeing the large metal pipe dropping out of one of the risers. It was so horrifying; I couldn't get my legs to move no matter what. As the pipe drew near, I began to thank everyone who had helped me in the past and contemplated my own death.

Then a rush of wind came and somehow moved me away from the pipe. As I regained my senses, I realized the wind was Edward. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't still in shock, but it was true--Edward had saved me.

"Thanks…" I muttered as I let the death-clench on his shirt drop to my side.

"Well, if you're fine we need to go find Bella before she pulls something like this." He stated taking off in long elegant strides.

The gears in my brain were turning now. How could Edward get from one side of the mall to the other so quick? How did he know where I was? Numerous thoughts raced through my head, but I picked out one worth asking.

"Edward…Why…why did you save me? I thought you hated me."

Edward chuckled and replied under his breath, "Well for one, Jasper would kill me…"

The questions were going so fast I missed what he had said, "What?"

Edward rolled his eyes and sighed. "Can't you listen for once? I said Bella would have killed me." I let out a lame "oh" before I returned my gaze to the ground. Questions, questions and more questions kept rolling in. I tried to suppress them but my curious nature sought nothing of it.

"What are you thinking?" Edward said, startling me. I kept my gaze downward pondering my exact answer. What was I thinking? About a million things at once.

"I don't know whether to believe myself for once," I started in, "I could've sworn you were on the _other _side of the mall with Bella. How did you get here so fast? How did you find me?" The moment I stopped talking, Edward's face went from emotionless to a tiny bit of annoyance. Still, the thousand little voices in my head kept popping up and putting more ideas in my head.

Edward shook his head briefly as if dismissing something. Slowly, he came to a stop before the door and looked toward the sky. If there were, an angel on earth Jasper and Edward would have to fight for the position. Why did they have to be so darn gorgeous?

"I followed you. Bella told me to after you left. She didn't want you winding up in the predicament she faced last time she was here. Plus," he added changing his annoyed look to a smile, "I don't hate you. Just strongly _dislike_ you. That's all."

Bella then came through the door thus ending my interrogation. Surprisingly, Edward didn't turn and go toward Bella. He looked at me.

"I would like to know what you're really thinking one of these days." he whispered almost inwardly before going and meeting Bella with a hug.

On my mind? Everything was on my mind. Why was I so different? Why did guys try to pick me up at school? I'm average, normal; far from the beauty, the Cullen's possessed. So then, why me? Why did Mistrel pick me to be her assistant? My thoughts were scattered through the numerous volumes of useless prattle.

Angrily, I growled with as much contempt as possible and followed. Beside me two ladies flinched before walking off at a quickened pace. Finally, we hopped in the car and headed home. It would be better to get the excitement of today a rest.

After our excursion, I came directly home. I was unsure of what I was about to do, but I figured it wouldn't hurt. Slowly, I peered under my bed to make sure the weapons _were _real. I had almost forgotten all about them until I got the letter from Mistrel. Could a girl get a break from excitement?

The weapons were…different. I had a wooden stake, a glowing net, a bottle of water, a cross bow, and some silver throwing stars. How was I supposed to use these? Before I started to question my actions, I shoved the things in my backpack and headed out.

Once again, I rounded the corner to see a shadow under the street lamp. This time however, there were _two_ shadows. One I defined as Mistrel, the other unknown.

"Good evening young follower. Shall we begin our duties?" Mistrel said without giving me a chance to say "hi".

Puzzlement blemished my fair features before I asked, "What duties? I don't see any 'evils' around here." Mistrel nodded toward the other shadow as if motioning for it to come forth. The shadow did as told and stepped into the light revealing a normal-looking girl. Unlike Mistrel, this girl wasn't wearing weird clothes and didn't have a giant crossbow strapped across her back. Only thing she fought with was a laptop and a notepad.

"Our duty," she stated matter-of-factly, "is to eliminate all abominations. Under this category fall: vampires, werewolves and cats, nymphs, pixies, kelpies, sirens,--" I couldn't help but laugh. They had to be from the psyche unit at the hospital.

"You mean to tell me those things exist? You take me for an idiot?" I chuckled before putting the backpack on the ground. "I suppose these weapons are for taking care of them then?" I was just joking but the reply was unsettling.

"Precisely." The normal girl chimed in pushing her glasses up further on her nose.

"What kind of proof do you have that these things exist?" I asked still unsatisfied with the whole ordeal. In an instant, the girl with the laptop returned to the bench where she once resided and withdrew something from a bag. As she walked back, she unveiled the glowing bottle.

"Fireflies?" I challenged. The girl shook her head and smiled. As I leaned closer, I could see little people with wings floating about happily. Some were green; others yellow but nevertheless both magnificent and terrifying at the same time.

"Fairies. These are good guys though. They're the ones who find were all the baddies are. I must say they are quite adorable." she commented before scuttling back to the bag.

Suddenly, she turned to her computer and began to type rapidly. Her cheerful attitude changed to a serious expression as she looked up to Mistrel. "Werewolf. 180 degrees north-northeast of here." Mistrel quickly fastened on her crossbow and threw an old pistol at me.

"Wha--w--what do I do with this!" I demanded shocked.

"What else? You're supposed to kill a werewolf with that. Silver bullets never fail! Grab your bag and let's go!"

Obediently, I grabbed my things and followed. The way we were headed lead us to a well forested area. One turn lead to another and finally a clearing. The full moon lingered eerily over the area as if judging us. A silvery shadow then rose from the darkness of the clearing.

It was unlike anything I'd ever seen. Although it stood on two legs, it looked like a big wolf. Cold red eyes glared at us through the darkness and its fangs dripped with saliva. Was this a werewolf? If it was, I wished I would never see one again.

Run away was my first reaction but the thing beat me to it. As it neared, a blur of silver light rushed past and into the beast's side. It let out a blood-curdling howl before rising to its full height. Out of reaction, I raised the gun and shot three quick shots. The monster fell to the ground and let out a wail that would wake the dead.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Below me lay the werewolf dead. The thin pool of blood encircled it however, drew me in better than the beast itself. I drifted unconsciously toward the blood and reached out to touch it. I snapped back to earth when the computer girl jumped in front of me. As I stepped back, I realized what I had done.

"I…killed this?" I questioned looking at the gun in my hand. I rubbed my face and saw the blood on the back of my hand. I'd have to ditch these clothes. If I came home like this Danny would think I'd committed murder. Even if I were to explain the circumstances, he wouldn't believe me.

"Um hum. It was a low class werewolf though. Approximately six years old, weight 210 pounds, height 96 inches. Fairly small." The girl said as she scanned it with a weird instrument.

"Sm--small? Are you sure--what is your name again?"

"I'm Ami-chan," She chimed in happily, picking up the werewolf's paw in order to "paw" print it, "I am Mistrel's sister and personal assistant. All I'm good for though is recording data. I'm not much for fighting. Oh dear! I'm getting ahead of myself. Yes, this is small. Usually, the older they are the bigger they are. Quite strange really. However, you reacted quite well. Three direct shots in the chest in a full-power triangle formation. Great job."

"I--what? Full-power triangle? Explain please."

Our conversations lead us to an old myth. It said when slayers went into the field the ones who could shoot with a full-power triangle would graduate from slayer school and become one of the "Sacred Protectors of Good".

"A perfect triangle with a forty-five degree trajectory is known as a 'full-power triangle'. This happens when your reactions are in sync with your will to live. When you achieve knowledge of what you're doing, you can send bolts of energy out without having to shoot anything." The silver light that grazed the thing's side was Mistrel's attack then. Thank the heavens she did that.

The memory of the werewolf still alive still had me shaken but I could help but see only the pool of blood. The silver moon light reflected off the crimson pool and drew me in somehow. Honestly, I was creeping myself out. I wasn't a blood-sucking maniac. All I was was Amber Summers the Slayer.

Back at home, I tore off the bloody clothes and threw them away before anyone could notice. After a shower, I slumped into my easy chair and shoved my weapons back into a closet. I rocked slowly, my mind still drifting toward the blood. My emotions were controlled and confused all at once. What a mess I'd gotten myself in. I could hear a heartbeat somewhere in the room. It intrigued me but I left it alone. Then the beating got louder. Stop! Just stop! I thought putting my hands over my ears. Surprisingly, it seemed to be working.

I heard the tup-tup of feet outside my door before Danny broke in with a broom in hand. "Who's hurting you? Where is he?" he demanded breathlessly squinting into the darkness to whack to perpetrator with the broom.

"No one Dan-Man. You're hearing things. Go back to bed." I said as I rose out of the chair to turn him back toward his own room. I watched him shuffle back into his room and fall back into bed. Maybe it was about time for _me _to go to bed. Too much excitement drained me of energy. I collapsed onto my bed and suddenly grew tired. Once again, I thought I saw a shadow but I dismissed it. If I had to kill anything, all I had to do was reach into the closet. I was a slayer now, strong and protected.


	4. CheckUp

-1Ramble #4

Haha. If you guys haven't watched the Ask a Ninja things you really should. They're hilarious! I especially dig the minjas. Good stuff good stuff…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4. Check up**

Finally Monday came. My heart raced with anticipation and suspense. Today I would receive my nomination for honor student. No matter how many times I was a nominee, I always felt giddy on the inside.

"Ed must've picked Bella up…" I mumbled to myself as I drove past the flashy convertible. My Trans Am was a legend. How could a convertible of all things possibly beat it?

"I don't think your car has a hemi or a BMW price tag," a guy said as he walked past. Once again, I freaked at the kid's inquiry to my thoughts. Were they all mind readers here?

Happily, I let the worries slide off and skipped off toward English. The rain did not damper my spirits though it did make my clothes cling to me unnecessarily and made my hair droop.

"Good morning boys!" I called out to them before sliding into my seat beside Jasper.

"Why are you so happy?" Edward asked that same annoyed look showing like before.

"Honor Society is today. I'm all excited! Hey, you guys are in a good mood today too!" I commented.

"How can you tell?" Edward challenged while Jasper gave me a puzzled look. I had them reeled in. All I'd have to do is set the hook. Maybe the secrets would spill then…

"Both you have color changing eyes. When Jasper is in a bad mood, they are like murky water and yours turn black. I wish my eyes changed color."

"No you don't." Jasper stated rather quickly. I looked to Edward who was nodding in agreement.

"Why so?" I challenged hoping to start an argument I could win. For a Monday, I was very feisty.

"Because…your eyes are more sensitive to light." Jasper said while staring at his open book. Even though he was looking down, I couldn't help but stare at him. Both he and Edward were so beautiful. They couldn't possibly be human. With a giggle, I turned to the front and rearranged my books to match Jasper's. Casually, he moved his books to a different location. I matched his movement exactly and even held my hand under my chin while staring at the teacher like he did. This is fun, I thought with a smile. Jasper gave out a small chuckle. Edward looked sideways suddenly as if caught off guard before shaking his head with a smile.

"Another project? Don't we already have at least five others going now?" I griped once class was over. Even though it was a simple book analysis report, it killed my current mood. Quickly I pulled on my raincoat and marched outside. So much for a good day.

"Hey," A familiar voice said from behind me, "What class do you have next?" I knew it was Jasper before I turned but looked anyway. I noticed that he was wearing my favorite outfit today. A dark green turtle neck and khakis that emphasized his blonde than blonde hair donned his slim figure.

"Environmental science. You?"

"Psychology."

"Why are you walking this way then? Isn't your class that way?"

"I'm walking you to class. For all I know Edward could pop out of the bushes and kill you."

I almost fainted laughing. It was sad that he actually _would _do something like that to me. Jasper looked at me as if appalled, but soon let a smile spread across his unmarred features.

"I was being serious." He said calmly while pursing his lips. Suddenly, my laugh got the best of me and I gasped for air. I was well aware of the eyes on me but it was just too funny!

"It--it's just …hehe…he actually wo…would. Haha!" I managed to get out between breaths. In my mind, I could visualize Edward crouching in the shadows just waiting to pounce, kill me, and then go ditch me somewhere off the road. What a relationship we shared. "Sorry. I'm better now." I stated regaining my serious face.

"I like your laugh," Jasper commented surprisingly, "it's honest and heartfelt." This statement must've taken me by surprise for I didn't realize we were in front of my class until he nodded toward the door.

"See you at lunch then?" he said as he walked off to his classroom.

Throughout science, my mink kept wondering toward Jasper. He did just invite me to lunch…right? The thoughts flowed freely until someone spoke up in class.

"Ma'am! Can I go to the nurse's office? There is a buzzing I can get out of my head." Mrs. Brigham let her leave and continued to teach class.

An overwhelming calmness came over me after the girl left. The feeling felt somehow artificial, but I ignored that minute detail and finished my class work. Lately I'd been feeling sudden mood swings. They came and went, but usually helped.

While leaving class, I yanked on my raincoat and headed out the door without looking anywhere but straight ahead. If Jasper's theory of Edward jumping out of the bushes and killing me was true now was his chance. I was too preoccupied anyway.

"I came all the way out here to pick you up and you don't even acknowledge me? How disappointing."

Instantly, my head swiveled around. Jasper was standing behind me yet again. Oh God, I thought, why did I put on the raincoat? Jasper chuckled a bit as I pleaded to the heavens.

"You really are something. You go from plain to vain, laughing to serious, and even content to aggravated. Just which exactly are you?"

I stared blankly at him as I replied, "Uh…we--well a little of everything smashed together in a blender." With a small smile, Jasper held the door to the cafeteria open, long enough for me and another group of girls to pass. I thanked him and started to head toward Bella and Edward's table. Suddenly, a cold hand found itself upon my shoulder and rounded me toward the line.

"I know you weren't thinking about bypassing lunch. Aren't you hungry?" he demanded pushing me into the lane.

"No." I stated simply. It was a lie but I would rather die than eat cafeteria food. For all I know the chicken could be made of cardboard and the pizza out of soy. I would rather not take my chances.

"You're lying are you not?" he said. I gave him a look of confusion but he continued, "I know you're hungry. Your eyes actually get a darker shade of blue when you're hungry. It's quite fun to watch you eyes go from baby-blue to navy in seconds." This comment brought me back to a conversation about color-changing eyes. Was that why I saw so well at night?

"You must be hungry…" I said as I watched him pile a ton of food on his tray.

"No. Not at all. This is for _you. _You can't defeat Edward on an empty stomach," he said with his mini-smile, "Plus, I don't trust cafeteria food. There could be gerbils in those burgers for all I know."

"Thanks for the encouragement. Are you trying to poison me now?" I challenged taking the tray.

"No. Well at least not yet."

I let out a small chuckle as we got to the table. As usual, Edward was twirling a bottle cap and looking at Bella as if trying to read her thoughts. I noticed the eyes on us and shrunk into my scarf. Between glares to Edward and glancing between Bella and Jasper, I felt the awkwardness growing. Bella must've felt this too for she was the first to speak.

"Hey, Edward, didn't you make honor society?" Bella inquired.

"Yeah, so did Jasper, Emmit, Rosalie, and Alice." he replied flatly although he was enjoying something about it.

"Really!" I stated turning to Jasper, "That's so cool! Your family must be geniuses!"

Jasper chuckled to himself as if he was told a joke. I was sure I wouldn't understand so I didn't ask. However, I noticed the loathing glare from Edward and knew what was coming.

"Don't even start!" I warned, "You guys _are_ exceedingly brilliant." I stated without telling them that the "brilliant" part not only referred to their intelligence, but their abnormal perfect-ness. I rambled a bit more like I did when under pressure. When Jasper and Bella chuckled, I felt somehow reassured. What a weird group we are, I thought, two Plain Jane's and two gods. It occurred to me that it was weird for the Cullen's to be with anyone but their own family. Were Bella and I special?

As I snuck a glance sideways, I saw the most beautiful thing yet: Jasper's smile. It was a soft smile, brilliant in every pretense of the word. Totally abnormal. I must've been staring in awe because Ed gave me the "Never-Seen-It-Before?" glare.

Letting my inner child out, I pulled down my eyelid and stuck out my tongue. Bella giggled happily from across the table. It made me happy to see her happy. But why did I feel so empty?

-

Things between Jasper and me were the same for the next few days even. He'd pick me up after English; take me to Science, Lunch, and even Calc. I did notice glares from the Cullens' table. However, instead of scaring me, as was intended, it piqued my interest.

I also noticed they were outdoorsy. At the mention of sun, they said they were going camping. Although it was still raining the day they left, the following two days were filled with a miracle called light.

Another factor that worried me was the reoccurring dreams and the sudden lust to touch…blood. No matter how many times I saw this dream, it still freaked me out. In my dream, the Cullens were huddled around a pool of the mystifying crimson liquid. They looked more like animals than humans did as they lapped at the blood in the pool.

When I woke up, I could only think "Vampires". Why this word was already burned into my brain though? I had never thought of it intensely up until now.

Finally Friday. The lingering cold I had caught up to me. Unfortunately, that was the day the Cullens were due back. Just my luck.

Dan Man became worried when I began to run a temperature of 103 degrees. That was nothing! It would only fry a few thousand brain cells. So long Honor Society! When we arrived at the hospital, they promised to get to me soon. Fifteen minutes with a fever is not soon.

Hurriedly, she ushered me into a room and told me to wait "just a minute". The minute had slowly turned into five and so on until I grew quite exhausted. As I curled into my blanket, I heard a knock on the door. Before I had a chance to realize it, a beautiful doctor had walked in and was introducing himself. In my daze, I failed to catch his name, but I could tell from the moment he walked in he was special.

The check-up only took three minutes. Why did I have to wait so long for a three-minute check up? Note to self: Don't get sick. You get cranky. The doctor told me I just had a bad cold and a slight case of pneumonia. Oh, joy. He also told me that he was going to put me on some antibiotics and get some rest.

Lazily, I rose carrying my blanket and prescription with one hand. My slippers never left the floor as I made my way to the front counter. Next thing I know, everything goes black and I hear familiar voices.

"Just like her to run into something…" someone mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Still, I hope she didn't hit her head." A second voice stated melodiously. Upon opening my eyes, I felt two things: pain and embarrassment. Here I was, laying on a gurney in the middle of the hall. Jasper was standing directly over me while Edward was off to one side. I'm sure I looked like a dead body to pedestrians, but they would have to deal until this killer headache vanished.

"Ah, good to see you are awake now," Jasper started in as I opened my eyes all the way, "I was afraid Edward accidentally killed you." I felt the heat in my cheeks rise, but I knew better than to blush while Edward was around. A few seconds later, a cold hand landed on my forehead.

"You're actually running a higher fever than I thought. Are you OK?" Jasper asked as I sat up.

"Why are you here?" I questioned as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Our dad is the doctor. Of all people I thought you would figure it out." Edward jeered. Jasper gave him a warning glare before lifting me off the gurney and back on my feet. Even as dazed as I was, I could feel his cold hands and smooth, muscled arms lifting my tiny body effortlessly out of the bed.

"Uh…well…uh…got to go!" I stated quietly as I grabbed my other slipper.

"What's the rush?" jasper asked unexpectedly. I looked at him, confused. "When Edward and I were out in the lobby, your brother had noticed Edward and asked if he could drive you home. He had to go to work. I figured Edward would drive out into the middle of nowhere, and ditch you before you got home so, therefore, I will be escorting you tonight."

All I could do was think, _why did it have to be such an ungraceful meeting? Why did I look like this of all times? _Blushing, I drew the blanket closer to me and walked toward the front desk in silence.

After picking up my meds, a brilliant plan came to me. All I'd have to do is run to the bus stop. He couldn't possibly be beaten that way! However, the moment I left, I was thwarted.

"Just where exactly are you going?" Jasper demanded from behind with a chuckle, "Come now. This way." Rapidly, he herded me toward the car eliminating all chances of escape. After he opened the door of the Volvo, I glared at him. "If you don't get in, I'll have to use force that I don't want to use."

I looked up into his eyes and saw they were the light purple I enjoyed so much and jumped in voluntarily. Within seconds, Jasper was in the car and we started toward my house.

The soft pitter-patter of the rain made me drowsy, but I couldn't help but feel something was wrong. Something had changed. The butterflies had disappeared and now an air of seriousness filled the car with its stale breath.

"So…" I started in to break the silence, "What was the real reason you wanted to take me home?"

Jasper let out a sigh and clutched the wheel a little tighter before replying, "We need to…talk."

"About what?"

"A lot of things. Mainly you." This comment made me look at him somewhat dejectedly. _It's my eyes…_ I thought sadly ready for something honey covered that was horrible underneath.

"No, it's not your eyes. Your eyes are beautiful. Don't pay any attention to anyone who thinks different." once again, jasper had answered my thoughts. Despite my cool disposition, I was blushing inwardly. My heartbeat grew and I felt the butterflies return all over.

"What I really meant was how come I feel like you're somehow connected to me? It's a completely different feeling than what I get around the rest of my family yet it is the same. How is this so?"

I looked from his face to the floor, "I don't really know. I've always been different, but for some reason, I feel connected to you too."

Silence filled the car and for the first time I noticed, we were already in front of my house. Jasper chuckled a bit before giving me one of his dazzling smiles.

"Funny. That's the same thing I feel…" He kept looking forward as if gazing through my house. It almost seemed as if he was avoiding my gaze. "Tell me," he whispered, "that when I tell you who and what I am, that you won't run away?"

Although the way he said, "What I am" scared me, I found myself nodding. Gently, a cold hand pushed some hair out of my face.

"You know, I like it better when you smile." I gave a weak smile and flushed crimson before whispering my good-byes and stepping out onto the wet earth. By the time I reached the door, the Volvo was gone. What kind of man had I fallen in love with?


	5. Sunrise

Hi guys! Sorry for such the long wait…I've kinda been off role-playing/ updating other stories. I feel kinda bad now… I've like, abandoned my baby or something it feels that bad. Anyway, chapter 5 of Dusk. Yup. Pretty deep stuff. I was in an emo-esque mood when I wrote this. And it was raining. So I kind of…went with it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie. Blah blah blah no charries are mine except Amber. Mmmkay?**

--

I was just before dawn I awoke Monday morning. I noticed Danny had already left, so I poured myself some cereal. It was mornings like these that made me miss Danny. His food would light the freaking rain up.

Drowsily, I peered through the window at the rain. It was hard to tell time in Forks. The relentless hail of water to earth pounded day in and out, only letting up for another cloud to move in.

As I dressed, I realized I was the week before the fall dance. Just the thought of how many guys would attempt to ask me out made me cringe. I'd only accept one guy's invitation and I _highly_ doubted he would ask. There was more beautiful women a beautiful guy should go with anyway.

The instant I opened my front door, I felt a presence. My first instinct was to shut the door and grab a shotgun from the nearest closet, but somehow I knew it was _him_. I felt my heart flutter in my chest as I stepped out into the cool morning air. Why had he come this early anyway? Better yet, how did he know where I lived?

"You're feeling better I take it?" Jasper asked. All that could be seen in the darkness was a silhouette. However, with my vision, I could see all the soft lines on his face and even the darker circles around his eyes set in marble skin. I nodded and sat on the porch swing, looking out into the forest.

"I'm beginning to think I'm…different." I stated squinting toward the forest. It was like broad daylight, even though I knew the rain was casting dark shadows across the landscape.

"How so?" Jasper questioned shifting from his position on the wall to come join me on the swing. I looked up into his amethyst eyes and melted. How could such art be placed at my place? The pieces didn't seem to line up right.

"Well, for one, I see perfectly well in the dark. It's like I have night vision on all the time. I'm thinking it is from the shape of my pupils, but I may be wrong. On top of that, to make things worse, every time I think something, someone cringes. What is up with that? Are they all friggen mind readers? Sorry, I must be rambling. I'm just…aggravated."

Although he didn't say anything, I felt reassured. In fact, him just sitting by me made me feel all warm and safe on the inside. What a terrible, and infatuating effect he could have on lesser beings such as myself. I hardly deserved to be in his presence.

"Why are you here so early anyway?" I asked to break the silence. I could feel the tension in the air. It was as real as the cold on my skin.

"Well, we needed to finish our conversation and partially I wanted to see you." my heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest in excitement. Luckily, I refrained from letting it do so. I noticed his eyes on me and turned to meet his gaze. Such lovely eyes, they almost seemed inhuman.

"Remember what I said in the car Friday? The part about you? I want to know things about you. Where you come from, your hobbies, your schedule, what you think about yourself even. Most importantly--your power." I gave him a confused look. Power?

"What are you talking about? Who said anything about _powers_?" I questioned furrowing my brow in confusion.

"You see, when people recoil from you, you are either: one, unhappy about something, two, overly excited, or three, you're being overdramatic. I think that you subconsciously relay these thoughts to those around you. Something along the lines of ESP I'd say." I looked at him dumbly. Like that could happen.

"In fact," he continued, "You are doing it now. 'Like that would happen' was the last thing you thought. Am I right?" I turned my gaze slowly away from him in shock. Maybe I _did_ have a power. "Think something anything. I'll repeat it."

I closed my eyes and sighed. How could he know how I felt? All my life I had been downcast and trodden on because of my appearance and now I was sure to be the Forks High Freak. A tear escaped me without me knowing. A flash of a recent memory struck into my mind like lightning charring an already burnt tree. The moment I opened my eyes, Jasper turned my head toward him and wiped away my tears.

I was such an idiot. No one could ever understand how I felt. Now here I was, crying like a baby. Just the thought made me angry, but I couldn't get the tears to stop. With a gentle sigh, Jasper pulled me into his cold chest. I wrapped my arms around him gratefully. It was nice to have a shoulder to cry on.

"It's terrible isn't it? Knowing you are different. You live your whole life in fear of it though you _know _it won't ever change. The only thing that keeps you going is the last shard of hope that dawn will bring another day." As the whisper faded, he looked up toward the pine forest. Across the sky blazed orange and crimson, though the light would never reach Forks.

"Here, however, the light never reaches you and you feel like your being suffocated by your own darkness. Time flies past without realization and so does the light that will never come."

It was funny. He knew exactly how I felt--somehow. What made him different though? His gorgeousness (is that even a word?), his grace, his above average intelligence? Somehow, I knew it was deeper than that, but I didn't want to push the matter any further.

When I pushed myself away from him, the sky was a mottled blur of gray and orange. We must've stared at the sunrise for another half hour, for when I looked at my watch, it was time to leave. Hastily, I searched for my keys.

"That won't be necessary." Jasper commented with a smile as I found my keys. The sly bastard, he had this planned all along didn't he?

"Yeah, I do. We need to get to school." Jasper shook his golden locks and ushered me around the corner. In my driveway was a parked BMW. The newest model. It made my legend look like a trash heap.

"You don't mean to tell me…"

"Yup. I'm taking you to school. Get in." For a second, I was hoping he would just give me the car. However, driving to school in a nice car with a amazing guy would be just fine by my standards. Happily, I skipped around to the other side of the car and jumped in before Jasper could even open the door for me. The oft leather seats and high tech gadgets were too much for me. I was going to car heaven and never coming back.

Jasper chuckled a bit starting up the engine (which wasn't half as loud as mine). "Buckle up." He said cranking the stick into reverse and whipping out of the driveway with precise skill. In a matter of seconds, we were speeding down the road in style.

--

The moment we got to school, a shiver ran down the length of my spine. Let the asking fiesta begin! Nervously, I began picking at my cuticles and looking out the window. I heard Jasper chuckle.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." He stated getting out of the car to open the door for me. Before I even go out of the car I noticed the stares. What a time I needed mind reading powers. Quickly, I thanked him and put myself to the side furthest away from the school. As we headed toward the school, I simply tried to ignore the glares and the childish mutterings while we were in plain sight. If you are going to talk behind someone's back, to it _while they aren't there._

For some reason, none of this even affected Jasper. The bond we had at our little heart-to-heart was completely gone now. Severed like a rope to a guillotine. I sighed as we walked into English. We sat in our usual seats, but said nothing.

"Today," Mr. Berrin started in, "We will be doing a partnered synopsis of Watership Down. This will be part of a bigger project worth half your grade. Basically, this is your semester final. Pick your partner wisely. I'm not going to let you switch once I have it written down. Go!" With an exaggerated flip of the hand, the class sprung up.

All around me were guys, and some girls that didn't have enough courage to ask Jasper or Ed-Boy to be their partner. Most of the guys seemed to be after a smart partner though and not so much me, which was good. I lamely waved my hands and almost made applications. This was too much. Jasper help me…I thought banging my head on my desk.

"Hey guys," he started in (thank god the ESP was true!), "she's _my_ partner." For a second, I could've sworn I saw a glint of flame in his eyes. How freaky. However, the statement had desired affects; the crowd was gone. Thankfully, I let out a sigh. Once again, he had saved me.

"Thanks. I owe you one." I whispered as Mr. Berrin started handing out a packet of worksheets.

An almost evil smile spread across his perfect lips. "Good. To pay me back you'll just have to go to the dance with me." He said rather forwardly. I almost hated him at that point. Not only did he perfectly articulate every word, he actually wanted me to pay him back. It was a figure of speech!

Another thing, why not Alice? Why me? Wasn't this breaking Cullen protocol! He chuckled before whispering, "You're mine now."

For some reason, that statement freaked me out. Actually, I couldn't tell if it was the statement itself or the evil magistrate grin he gave me. Either way, it made my hair stand on end and made me blush all at once. What had I gotten myself into?

--

After environmental science, Jasper lead me to the lunch line as usual and as usual, just bought food for me. Curiosity would've killed me past my nine lives had I been born a cat.

"Why don't _you_ eat anything?" I questioned as he paid for "our" meal.

"I don't trust cafeteria food." I glared at him briefly, before sitting down at the table. "It might have small animals or children in the pre-processed meat." Suddenly, the meal looked more unappealing than usual. Thanks Jasper.

However, hunger was quite overcoming and I ended up plowing into the small animals and children. I felt cannibalistic almost. If there were really small animals and children in the food…

"What?" I asked with my mouth full. Jasper looked at me like he did the day he commented on my eyes changing color. Great, I thought, he enjoys watching my eyes change color. I would definitely have to test this theory at home. What a freak, I thought loud enough I was sure he could hear.

We walked to Calculus together as a group with Ed-Boy and Bella. We didn't really say much to each other, but the whole time Edward was glaring at me then muttering something to Bella who shook her head animatedly. If that fruit loop was talking about me I'd kill him. Suddenly, he shot me a hard glare, which I parried with a nice one finger salute.

With a smile, I looked up at the sky and let the rain fall onto my face. "This rain feels different than the rain this morning. It brings a new sense of life to the world." I stated twirling around a couple of times for dramatic affect.

"Amber, you're sixteen correct?" I nodded as I lowered my head into my jacket. Of course, how old was I supposed to be? Eighty? "You don't seem it. You are much more thoughtful than most people your age."

This made me look up awkwardly. My age? Wasn't he sixteen too? Possibly seventeen? I shook off the fact and dismissed it as a grammatical mistake. After all, there was no possible way he could be over seventeen and look like he did. "You aren't lying are you?" He suddenly asked.

"Would I lie to a god?" I questioned stripping off the wet poncho. Jasper gave me an approving grin and winked.

"Of course not love." He said in a semi-British accent. We shared a good laugh then took our seats. As the teacher droned on about radicals under radicals, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder. I recalled the recent mission and the new case we were on. Vampires, huh? I thought so quietly no one around me could hear.

Class finally ended and I headed to P.E. quietly. Despite my lack of knowledge in the sport, the coaches had conned me to be on the swim team. However, my athletic skill got the best of me yet again as I beat the school record for the 300 meter freestyle on my first race. There would be no dropping this sport.

After class, I stayed after to do a round of diving. I wasn't part of the dive team, but I loved the feeling of flying. Carefully, I positioned myself at the end of the high dive and launched myself with a surge of energy.

I hit the water perfectly after my double back tuck. When I resurfaced, I heard clapping. Looking around, I found no one. Of course, me being as paranoid as always, I figured it was some creepy old pervert with a gun.

I drifted to the edge and was about to bolt out of the water and into the locker room when someone squeezed my sides from behind. I screamed rather loudly and struck out in one of my vicious right cuts.

To my surprise, I felt the momentum of my punch instantly nullified. Oh no! I was going to be raped or something by an old guy! A strong one at that! Slowly, I opened my eyes to see the man trying to get to me. I was ready to retaliate. Once we got out of the water, one swift kick to the groin would be enough to stop them. Fear shook me until I saw a lock of blonde hair.

"Jasper! I fucking hate you! I thought I was going to get raped by some creepy old dude!" I shouted at him bombarding him with punches to the chest.

"No you don't." He stated playfully in a singsong voice. I glared at him before starting toward the ladder. My face was an infuriated red. The nerve….

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked seeing him doing a graceful backstroke across the water.

"I used to be on the swim team. I'm getting out of shape. Decided I'd come work out." I looked at him narrowing my eyes. Work out? Had he seen his body lately? It was like chiseled marble. There could be no way he was out of shape.

As I began to get out, I felt a cold hand on my wrist. "Please stay in. I didn't mean to scare you. Anyway, I'm driving you home remember?" I scrunched my nose and looked down disdainfully. He had just scared the willies out of me and now he wanted me to stay with him. I made the mistake of looking at his eyes. The light made them seem like actual gems. I found myself giving into peer pressure quite easily these days.

"Fine…" I mumbled falling over backwards recklessly. I expected to hit the water, but that never happened. Jasper had caught me mid-air and was carrying me around. Show off. As we spun around the shallows, he gave me a sly look.

"So, what are you wearing to the dance? I need to know so I can match." Once again I glared at him.

"Nothing. I never agreed to go." That came out entirely wrong. I could see from the look on his face that he thought so too. "Don't get any ideas." I stated rapidly before he could comment on my statement.

"You can't dance I take it?" He said giving me a smile characteristic to Ed-Boy.

"No. I can dance quite well thank you." I shot back crossing my arms moodily.

"Seems you don't have an excuse for not coming then." Finally, I gave up. We splashed about for a bit then got out. On our way out to the car, we walked in perfect stride with each other. Occasionally, we'd glance at each other with a smile. Eventually, I ended up walking next to him, our arms touching, unconsciously.

"You cold?" He asked. Considering I was just going to get drenched again, I decided to put on my clothes and deal with the wet, sticky feeling. Noticing our arms for the first time, I jumped back my face blooming a bright red.

"Uh…sorry. No, not really." I stated scrunching down further into my jacket. My attempt at lying didn't work however. Before I knew it, a nice leather jacket was shoved on my shoulders.

"Here. I don't want you catching a cold. It would be depressing if I couldn't see you." The butterflies went from a level two to ten in a heartbeat. Jasper and put an arm around my shoulder and head pulled me into him for the _second_ time that day. Embarrassed and excited all at once, I pulled my scarf over my face. The boy I thought would never ask me to the dance, did. Was I breaking the Cullen's code like Bella? At the moment, I didn't care. I'd have to start doubting myself more often.

--

Ipromise I'll upsate more now! Sorry if you find any mistakes too! i forgot to spell check for grammar. I'm just to lazy to fix it...;


	6. Confessions

YES! I have an ending for Dusk yes! None of you will ever guess it. I know. Well here is chapter 6. You finally get to see Amber's "other side". I'll probably be updating like crazy now I have an ending, so yeah. Expect great things kay?

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Not me. Got it? Good.**

--

"Amber! Watch your back! Here comes another!" Mistrel yelled as she sliced open a werewolf's throat. As the beast leapt to grab me, I kicked it across the face before firing three warning shots--into its chest. The shots killed it instantly and it fell to the ground like a limp dead thing.

"Amber, your shooting is off today. Something on your mind? Eh?" Ami asked as she logged the wolf's data. However, I had no time to reply. Mistrel had now joined the conversation.

"I can't believe you have gotten good so fast! I'm glad I found you and not some weakling!" She stated patting me rather hard on the back. Snapping out of my daze, I turned to Mistrel.

"Any news of the vampires we are tracking?" I asked. In all actuality, this was the first time I had even heard the term "vampire" and actually believed in their existence. On top of that, I had no prior knowledge of any vampire lore, what they looked like, what to use against them, nothing. Just the fact they sucked blood.

"No. Not really. We do have leads in the area though." Mistrel replied wiping the sweat off her brow and sighing all at once.

"Nyah! We've only dealt with one before anyway. It was a quick battle too. Therefore, we didn't gather much info. I will confirm the fact that they _do_ drink blood. Just keep your eyes open and don't get eaten, ok?" Ami stated happily before waving bye and following Mistrel out of the forest.

After we separated, I went straight to the main road. Once there, I ditched my bloody clothes in a nearby bush and revealed clean ones. With a sigh, I shook out my hair and headed home. Dan Man would be asleep by now; I'd just have to be quiet on the way in. I swelled with pride remembering Mistrel's words. However, the moment quickly dissipated as the sound of footsteps behind me neared.

"Dammit…." I mumbled knowing this enemy was human.

"Hey girlie! Why don't you come here? I'll pay ya…" The man hiccupped and tilted back and forth uneasily. He was obviously drunk. Shaking my head, I began to walk off, but he somehow grabbed a hold of my arm.

Screwing my face up into a scowl, I kicked the man in the face as gently as I could. Hopefully, that would be a good enough warning. However, it wasn't. The man just wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth and kept pulling me in.

That's when something inside me…snapped. Sudden energy burst through my body and my limbs grew cold. The man's eyes grew big, almost as if he was seeing a monster.

"Back off." I threatened my voice much deeper and rougher than usual. The man just looked at me horror-stricken. Was there a werewolf behind me or something? In the time it took me to turn around, he grabbed his bottle and ran. In fact, I could see him quite a long ways away.

To my surprise, my legs carried me faster and quietly than usual. I didn't even have to use the front door to get in. I just jumped from the tree outside my window to the windowsill and in I was. Being a slayer had its perks I guess.

I moved as silent as a cat into my bathroom after gathering my pajamas. When I turned on the lights, I dropped them in shock. Something beautiful, something eerily strange and foreign that looked like me was staring back in the mirror. I rubbed my eyes. However, nothing happened. The image was still there.

Its eyes were a deep crimson color, its canines were elongated, and it even had pointed ears. I ran my hands over my face wondering whom this was staring back at me. Then I noticed; it _was_ me.

I covered my mouth and feel to the floor, a searing pain working its way into my forehead. Flashes of red streaked across my vision as I grabbed my head in pain.

I breathed heavily, my limbs twitching uncontrollably. Suddenly, a thought I had pushed away resurfaced.

I was ten. These kids-- three boys and two girls-- had cornered me on the playground after school and were standing around me in a circle. Since I was in the process of growing, my body was clumsy and uncoordinated yet.

"You're weird. It pisses me off." Their leader stated picking up a nearby two by four and slapping me across the face with it. Soon, the other kids found sticks and started in. I tried to fight back by grabbing their sticks, but another would just hit my hands off it. The pain…the aching pain and feeling of my limbs swelling from the pressure was enough to make my body squirm all over again.

I fell unconscious some while after they started. I took that they believed I was dead and ran off. Lucky me. However, I looked like hamburger meat by the time anyone found me. They immediately called an ambulance and toted me to the hospital even though I said I was fine.

At the hospital, they told me that I had four broken ribs, a broken hand and arm, and slight internal bleeding. They told me I had a long recovery ahead of me. I showed them what I was made of though. Out of the estimated five-week recovery time, I recovered in a week.

I remember Danny sitting by me while I was loopy from the drugs, and taking care of me. I never once thought of him as an older brother. He was like my savior. Not only had he taken me in from the orphanage, he had loved me. Danny was always there for me, always taking care of my boo boo's and illnesses. If anything, he was my hero.

I could feel the pain starting to recede in the back of my skull. My breathing was still labored however. I had to calm myself down. Get myself back to normal…

After the incident, we moved to Colorado. I made it through middle school and even my freshmen year without a hitch. Then, the unthinkable happened again. Unluckily, this time it wasn't a bunch of kids with sticks, it was a kid with a _gun_.

This all started with death threats. Naïve as I was, I didn't think anything of it and simply tossed it. However, day after day, I kept getting letters saying the kids threatening me would come to school and kill me if I didn't leave. I had never done anything to them. I didn't even know who they were.

One day, I got tired of it and went to the principal's office and had the kids expelled. Next day at school, three of the six kids show up with guns and homemade bombs. Everything was in a panic, and it was all because of me. I had brought this on the students who had done nothing just like me. _I_ had murdered the three closest people to me.

Oh, but it didn't stop there. When I was walking outside one day, I was jumped by the remaining kids and their gang. Once again, they proceeded to beat the crap out of me with metal pipes, brass knuckles, and a whip: usual torturing devices.

Even though I had two years of tae-kwon-do under my belt, it did nothing against the pipes and various weapons of choice. I'm happy to say, that I went down with a fight that day. I'd even broken one kids arm. However, the physical pain was nothing compared to my thoughts as I lay on the dirt path between a secluded park and my house.

I remember laying there, my eye so swollen I couldn't hardly see out of it. My mind was racing with ideas to get rid of myself. To just stop trying and give up. I had the feeling I was going to die laying there on that dirt road.

Just because I was stronger, faster and prettier than the other kids was no reason to pick on me. So what if I had weird eyes and strange athletic skill? Was that an excuse to hurt someone?

I felt my fist hit the cabinet, making a hole in the wood. I could feel blood trickling down my hand as I cried. Tears swelled and I gritted my teeth. I was normal! I had a life of my own! I was just like everyone else. Just like them.

Slowly, I recovered from my rage; I wiped away my tears and rose to my feet. The hideous and beautiful me was gone now. Only my swollen eyes and a horrible frown were fixed upon my face now. I clamored into the shower and let the anger and sorrow wash off me. As I did so, my limbs began to recover warmth. This was one grotesquely long night.

I threw on my jimjams and climbed into bed. Sleep was overcoming quick and calm. A tear was no longer shed and I felt somehow mentally stronger. The beast within me slept and I finally began to understand who and _what_ I was.

---

When I awoke the next morning, it was sunny and surprisingly bright. I took it as a good omen and a wish from the gods to have a good day off school. As I walked downstairs, I noticed Danny had already left and I was out of food. After going to the convenience store, I noticed sunshine changed moods in Forks. Everyone was happier and seemed more energetic.

I returned home, grabbed the paper, picked up the mail and headed toward the back door. After opening the door, I noticed a note hanging on the screen. Might I add that Jasper has perfect handwriting? I envy him.

"Amber we need to finish our talk!" Was written on the clean piece of parchment and signed with his address and signature. It eventually made me jealous, so I tossed it in a drawer as I changed into some clothes I could dye my hair in. I only had an hour, hardly enough time to get ready for him. Then again, he would _always_ look better.

After waiting thirty minutes, I jumped in the shower and washed the dye out. I towel dried it; blow dried it, and straightened it into my characteristic spikes, happy with my results of black with a hint of blue mixed with my natural auburn tips.

Literally skipping out of the bathroom, I checked myself over in my mirror. I was wearing the usual get up dark jeans with holes in them, a band tee, a white studded belt and my beloved Converse. To make my look complete, I added a flourished eyeliner design and my (or what I took to be) mom's cross necklace.

Happily, I ran out to my car and hopped in. The sun outside made my skin tingle. Its warmth radiating through my body. The Styx was playing on the radio, so I bopped to the beat. The sun really was warming my spirits. Or was it seeing Jasper?

As I turned off the paved road, I was engulfed in foliage. A few rays of light shone through the trees, but it was still dark and eerily beautiful. Of all the places, I figured this setting would be the one Jasper would reside in.

The house I pulled up to was Victorian looking, very old, and Jasper-like. Only when walking up to the house did I notice the sheer size of the building. Clumsily, I looked around for a doorbell, finding no such thing. All that could be found was a large brass lion head doorknocker resting on the door. With a sigh, I quietly banged on it hoping it was loud enough to hear.

Once again, I began looking at the antique house. I could hear the echoing of the knock now, I was sure they could hear it too.

"What do you want? Stalking me now?" Edward's voice said from behind. I turned around and politely bowed.

"No…Jasper wanted to see me. Sorry for the inconvenience. I didn't know if I was knocking too loud or not. My bad." I stated softly shifting my gaze to the ground after I saw Edward's shocked expression. Just having the acknowledgement of thwarting Edward made me ecstatic. There would be no "Edward jumping out of the bushes and killing me" scenarios. _I _had won this battle.

When I looked back up, I noticed Edward's face frozen as it was and a slim figure pushing past him. With a smile, I bowed once again before Jasper grabbed my arm.

"What did you say to him?" Jasper inquired as he tugged me toward the woods.

"Oh, nothing special. I apologized. Bowed too." Jasper chuckled and slowed his pace. He shook his head with a smile and patted me on the back. He was obviously amused.

"I believe that is the first time I've seen him taken aback." He said as we came to stop. The clearing in front of me was covered in moss and vines. A single ray of light drifted from the foliage to the ground giving the place a mysterious mien.

"Pretty…"I mumbled as we walked toward a rock shaded by the overhanging trees.

"So…about our talk…" Jasper started in, "I need to confess something." He seemed unsure of himself as he stumbled over the words. Which were still perfectly articulated by the way…

I laughed as a butterfly fluttered by, "Then that makes two of us." An awkward silence fell upon the clearing. Not knowing how to break it, I stupidly started giggling. "So…who's going first? You?"

Jasper looked at me politely and nodded his head, "No, ladies first." We argued for a bit before coming to a conclusion.

"Okay, we'll do it at the same time." I stated calmly before we started counting down from three. Three…two…one…

"I'm not human!" We yelled in unison. A flock of birds above flew off as our voices bounced around echoing. It probably wasn't the best idea that we were yelling we weren't humans to the world.

We looked at each other in shock. "What do you mean by you're not human? You _have _to be." Jasper stated crossing his arms confidently. He seemed to misunderstand what I was saying. I didn't _have_ to be human. Didn't I just tell him that?

"What do _you_ mean by you're not human!" I demanded stabbing him in the gut with a pointed finger. We both hung our heads and sighed. Seems we had come to an impasse. What an awful, awkward situation.

"I'll go first…" Jasper said taking in a deep breath, "I--I'm a vampire."

"That's it? Well, I think I win. As far as I know, I'm some kind of monster. A bit of a UBE."

"That's it! You're not terrified? Better yet, what is a UBE?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "A UBE is an Unidentifiable Biological Entity. I don't even _know_ what I am. Knowing this, why would I be terrified?" I shuffled my feet in the moss as I said it, making a butterfly shape. I swore I had ADD.

"So," Jasper stated, "we have a vampire and an UBE. Interesting couple we are." He stated staring into the light with a small smile. I felt sorry for him. He was probably having the same issues I was having. Knowing you are different and all. Here I thought I was the only one with issues. Just the thought made me sick to my stomach for being so selfish, but somehow I managed to mumble something.

"You miss the light I take it?" He chuckled yet again and shook his head.

"No. Not at all. The myth about no light is false. All we do is…sparkle pleasantly."

"Oh. What about the coff--"

"Lie."

"Bat thi--"

"Lie."

I was feeling a little out of the loop, but I had one more question to ask. "What about the blood drinking then?"

Jasper hung his head once again and let out a sigh. "Unfortunately, that is true. My race also has super speed and strength. We're the 'perfect predators' of all the races."

"Do you drink human blood?" I asked not knowing if I'd ever feel the same about him if he did. Just the thought of Jasper killing people and sucking them dry made me cringe.

"No, no. We are 'vegetarian' vampires. We only feast on animals." He was using "we" a lot. It unnerved me, but I had a feeling I already knew the answer to this question.

"Who is this 'we'?" I asked raising a brow.

"My whole family, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, and your favorite Edward." When I began to laugh, he furrowed his brows. "I was kidding about Edward being your favorite. _I'm_ your favorite right?"

I kept giggling through my reply, "I guessed what Edward was! He is your stereotypical vampire with weird eyes and gorgeousness. He he! Of course, you are my favorite vampire! Although, Carlisle is up there on my list…" I joked with a wink. Jasper gave me a mock glare before gracefully scaling a tree.

"Is that so? Then I'm leaving you here in the forest."

"Fine with me. I'll miss the way you smell like peppermint, your eyes," I looked at him seductively, "your body." I sighed and turned around backwards pretending to walk out of the forest, "Perhaps I'll just try to pick up another amazing guy. It's your own downfall!"

Next thing I know, I'm being held from behind, "In that case…" he whispered in my ear, "I won't ever leave you." His body was cold and rigid, but all the while, it made me feel warm inside. "It would be a waste of beauty to let someone else take you."

I flushed deeply and tried not to look like an idiot. It's hard to maintain a straight face when a god had you in his arms. Slowly, the quiet sound of a piano and a violin wafted to us. The waltz was so calm and relaxing, I heard myself sigh.

"May I have this dance?" Jasper asked spinning me around to face him. However, I didn't have time to say anything. He picked me up off the ground with just his hands and swung me around in elegant circles. I hardly had to dance.

"You never said what you were wearing to the dance." He stated as we trampled over a mushroom ring.

"I want to wear my mother's old corset dress. It's black and red, with the red running right through the center. It's almost gothic looking, but it's so beautiful. Anyway, I shouldn't have said it was my mom's. I never knew her, or my dad for that matter, so I wouldn't know."

"You're an orphan? I was too. Interesting." We waltzed about for a few minutes in silence. I thought of something to say finally.

"How old were you when you _died_ for say?" I could tell he was reminiscing, but my question didn't seem to bother him.

"I think sixteen. Maybe seventeen. Not too sure. Human memories are a bit foggy. I just say I'm seventeen for school, but I'm actually older than your grandparents." He stated motioning for me to look toward the light. The sun was setting now and the orange twinge made me squint. "Your hair looks great by the way." He said bringing us to a stop. "It reminds me of dusk."

I immediately blushed and looked down. Stay cool. I was acting like a ninny and I knew it. I knew I should be afraid, but I wasn't. Even though there was a vampire next to me, I felt comforted and surprisingly happy. Closing my eyes, I leaned against his chest and breathed deeply. He constantly smelled of peppermint. It was alluring and sweet all at once. Gently, Jasper put his arm around me and stroked my hair.

"Aren't you supposed to be home by now?" He suggested. Crap. I'd completely forgotten in my self-induced peppermint euphoria. "I'll take that as a yes. Come. I'll take you home."

We had a rather pointless race to the car in which Jasper won. I pretended not to care, but it was unsettling knowing how superior his race was. Getting into the car, I noticed that we we're both in my car. How would he get home?

"Um…Jasper…How are you going to get home?"

"You know how fast I was running?" I nodded. "I can run three times that speed without expending energy." He smiled and chuckled before turning the key. Lucky bastard. He had it easy.

As we pulled up in my driveway, I sighed. What a day. We both got out of the car and he walked me to the front porch. I turned to say good-bye, but somehow Jasper's lips had found their way onto mine. Once again, I turned bright red. My blood pressure must've been sky rocketing. I hoped he wasn't hungry.

"I take it I'm your favorite mortal then?" I asked with a sly smile. Jasper smiled and tilted his head as if thinking.

"I thought we had this conversation about _neither_ of us being mortal, no?" He stated once again kissing me. My heart flip-flopped as I pushed open the door.

"You're right," I stated not caring about how red my face must've been, "I'm far from being human. However, I believe I'm still mortal."


	7. Promises

Yo chapter seven! Angst chapter coming up next WOO! Sorry this is a short chapter. Next one should be lengthy.

**Disclaimer: Me not Stephenie. Period.**

--

"Hey wake up you lazy bum!" Danny shouted as he walked by my room. As I began to focus my eyes, I searched for my clock. It was only a quarter past eight. That meant I had…

"Danny you bastard! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" I yelled. Considering my time crunch, I threw on the closest things (I.e. a hoodie and jeans), did my hair and shot out the door. Forget breakfast, I was already late. Jasper would have to deal with navy eyes.

When I pulled up to school, I noticed both the Volvo and convertible and felt relived. Jasper would be in class today. Just the thought made my heart tremble in my chest and made my pulse quicken. I'd have to work on that sometime.

Taking a final glance at the clock on my dashboard, I sighed and patted myself on the back. Driving like a bat out of hell saved me seven minutes. Plenty of time to get to class. Also, enough time to throw on eyeliner.

Just as I turned on some music, Jasper appeared in the passenger seat. It was still a mystery how he was so silent, but I figured it came with being a stealthy predator. He was a stealthy puma waiting for his prey. I shook my head violently. I'd been reading too much literature lately. Metaphors were running rapid in my brain. Oh, joy.

"Hey. How did you get in here anyway? I had the doors locked…" I stated as I leaned in to my rear-view mirror in order to put on my eyeliner.

"That's not important. Why are you putting that junk on anyway? You look fine." He said looking at me with his gorgeous eyes. It didn't work this time. Halfway through my process I glared at him and continued. I did _not_ look fine. I was wearing a plain grey sweatshirt and jeans. That was hardly acceptable. My image would be ruined. Jasper chuckled as I continued to ignore his remark.

As we walked to class, I witnessed a miracle--it wasn't raining. Surprised, I waved my hand in the air just to make sure. It really _wasn't_ raining. Huh.

"No, it's not raining dork." Jasper stated as I waved my arms in the air. I shot him a death glare that soon melted into a chuckle.

"Dork? Freak is more like it Superman." I stated as we maneuvered into class. After stripping off our semi-dry coats, we headed to our desks.

"Superman? Hardly. It doesn't matter anyway, you're still cute." Damn him! Edward was in the room and here he was making me blush. I fought it down with all my might. I could never let my arch-nemesis win.

Casually, I took my seat and sighed. I had made it this far. My career should have changed to acting. Hiding emotions were beginning to be second nature now. Giggling at my thoughts, I pulled out the notes for the English project. Jasper and I were already done, but I was obsessive compulsive and needed to make sure it was perfect.

A chuckle behind me made me turn. "What's so funny Ed?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Oh nothing. You're just the only girl in shop class. It sure is hard to be a girl all the time huh Amber?" Edward stated nonchalantly with a snide smile. I wanted to punch his perfect teeth out and then push them into his eyeballs. Unfortunately, he was: stronger, faster, and immortal. How did he know I was in there anyway? I just switched into class yesterday and hadn't even told Jasper.

"How do you know that!" I demanded turning around to face him. It was partner time anyway; no one would notice me having a chat with my best pal in the whole wide world.

"I can read minds."

"No you can't." I stated narrowing my eyes suspiciously. For some reason, I believed him. However, that was completely impossible. Then again…

"Yes I can. For example, the teacher is about to tell us about the grading rubric. Also, about another upcoming book report." After the teacher rambled on about his weekend, he jumped into the rubric then the new report. So he was lucky. What of it?

"Ok, Mr. Big Shot. Read _my_ mind." I challenged. There was no way he could read minds. That was just crazy and impossible.

"I can't. You're like Bella. You both drive me insane. I think your ESP blocks it out though. Like a river out to sea. It only goes one way. Not like I'd enjoy reading your mind anyway. It's probably full of nothing." I clenched my fists in anger before realizing what he had said about my powers.

"Who told you!" I asked under my breath as the teacher continued talking.

"You yell a lot when you are mad and I haven't seen you explode at school once. Besides, a little bird told me." Instantly, my head turned to Jasper who seemed to be reading a book at the time. I knew he was faking and listening to our conversation. _A little bird huh?_ I said in my mind directing it toward Jasper. Once again, he blew it off and chuckled. That habit was starting to tick me off.

After class, I traveled to woodshop alone. Even though I was still thinking about Edward's comments, I felt as though taking my anger out on poor chunks of tree would help. Woodshop was an elective after all; I could totally bomb the class if I wanted.

Upon entering, all eyes were on me. With a wave, I headed to a station filled with wood and listened to instructions. We were supposed to make a mailbox. Simple enough. Starting in, I noticed all the eyes still on me. _Let them stare_, I thought, _I'm not caring right now._

However, one boy was so engrossed at staring at me he managed to saw into his finger. As blood spurted from the wound, I rolled my eyes. What a loser. However, it didn't stop there. After cutting himself open, he bumped into counter and a razor fell onto him slashing open his shoulder.

"I'll take him to the nurse." I stated. On the way there, we shared a pleasant conversation, although I wasn't paying attention to him. I was paying attention the blood running down his polo. Every time I looked away, my gaze would slowly drift back.

After dropping him off at the nurses, I felt relieved. I wouldn't have to see it anymore. It worried me how entranced I was by the blood. This always happened when I went hunting, but I never realized how bad it was until now. Hanging my head down, I sighed. To my luck, when I opened my eyes, a trail of blood could be seen below me.

As if hypnotized, I leaned over and swooped up some blood on my finger. I stared at it, rapt. Before I knew it, I had licked the blood off my finger. Appalled by my actions, I stood frozen. However, that didn't last long. My blood boiled and the familiar snap told me I was in the form I feared.

I watched as my nails grew claw-like and I could feel the amount of adrenaline pumping through my veins increasing. Why, why of all places did I have to snap at school? I made the fatal mistake at looking at the ground. I was about to jump on the ground when a voice called me from behind.

"Amber? Hey, babe. What are you doing out of class?" The heart-breaking voice said its owner nearing by the sound of his footsteps on the asphalt.

"I'm not Amber. I don't know who or _what_ I am." I stated choking back the tears forming in my eyes. I turned to look at Jasper, my crimson eyes brimming with tears. Jasper looked at me confused. "I'm sorry." I stated taking off toward the woods. A beast like me didn't need to be seen.

As I ran, a wave of calmness washed over me. Stiffening, I turned to see Jasper catching up to me. "Why did you follow me? Go away before I hurt you!" I demanded my voice gruff.

"Right now, you hurting me is not on top of my to-do list." He yelled, slightly aggravated, as he sped up. The beast lashed out at him, missing by a mere centimeter. The blood in my veins was boiling. Every sense was sharpened, every reaction quickened, every trace of humanity lost.

"Amber. I'm not leaving." He said forcefully as he caught up with me. Once again, I lashed out involuntarily. I was attempting to tame the beast, but something went wrong. Way wrong.

--

I remember hitting the ground and slipping into unconsciousness, after that--nothing. When I awoke from my state, I was laying on my back with Jasper above me stroking my hair and holding my hand while resting his forehead on mine.

"Welcome back." He whispered, helping me sit up right. I looked around the clearing from his lap. The clearing looked like a small hurricane had passed through followed by several flash floods and a tornado. I covered my mouth in awe.

"Di--did the other me do this?" I asked looking up into his eyes for comfort. When I looked up, I noticed several slashes on his arm and one across his cheek. He seemed to know what I was going to ask next and replied before I could even ask.

"I'm fine. Personally, I'm happier you're back. If I had to kill you, I couldn't live with myself knowing you were really gone." A meek smile spread across my face as the tears began to roll down. Jasper closed his eyes and pulled me into him. There I cried in his chest like a total idiot.

"You may have to one of these days Jasper. I don't know who I am, where I belong..." I sucked in a hallow breath before continuing, "Jasper, can I ask something of you?"

"Yes." He breathed in my ear, "What is it love?"

"If I ever hurt anyone while in berserk mode, please…eliminate me." He clutched me tighter to his chest before tilting my head up to look at him.

"I promise," He whispered wiping away my tears with his thumbs, "Now promise me you won't ever turn me away." The rain began to fall heavily as we held each other in silence. Finally, I managed to mutter out my words.

"I promise."

--

Get excited! Next chapter is angsty! I am already excited!


	8. Torn

All I am gonna say…he he...This is the angst chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Belgh. I hope you all get it by now…**

--

The rain rolled off my windshield as I drove through Forks. Mistral had told me to meet her on the infringement of town, just past where the Cullens' lived. I felt bad not telling Jasper about my double life. However, it was his (and my) own safety. I didn't want conflicts to come up. Besides, what would he say about me as a slayer? Nothing good.

With a sigh, I turned into the small cove near the forest. The dirt path wove deep into the foliage, darkened by the onslaught of torrential downfall. Cautiously, I got out of the car, it was weird Mistral had summoned me during the day. The qualms it gave me did nothing to help the situation.

_It's nothing,_ I thought weaving through the trees. I'm just being melodramatic.Finally, the bright gold hair caught my eye up ahead. Before me, Ami was excitedly scanning data, her dark hair falling over her glasses as her nimble fingers typed.

"Hello dear." Mistral stated, "I'm sorry to have called you out in the middle of the day, but we have some news to share with you." A smile spread across her face as she nodded toward Ami.

"Ok here's the news," Ami started in on cue, "the vampires we've been tracking are confirmed. They seem to be living somewhere around here. There are seven of them living in a so-called 'family'. That is all." She turned to me with a grin before mistral spoke once again.

"We're counting on you Amber. Make me proud." Her words had a tinge of acidity in them that made a shiver run down my spine. Was she a workaholic? Dismissing any thoughts of Mistral from my head, I nodded and walked back to my car. They were in the area. I was close enough to feel the adrenaline pulsing through my veins.

As I got in the car, I turned up my tunes. It wasn't until I was driving down the road I realized something: the Cullens' were the vampires they were hunting.

--

"Damn it all! Why didn't I realize sooner!" I yelled once home. Danny was out getting groceries so thankfully no one heard me scream. With a growl, I struck my fist into the wall of my room, making a nicely sized hole. I'd blame the doorknob on that one.

Frustrated and angered at myself, I stuck my head in the pillows hoping I would suffocate; however, I was too chicken to do so. Coming up for breath, I turned over on my back and crossed my arms.

"There has to be someway to fix this." I said to myself while taking deep breaths. I was being irrational. It couldn't be the Cullens'. They were vegetarian vampires. They didn't eat people. What harm would they do?

I sat thinking a good while before slipping into sleep. I awoke from my nap around sunset. The orange sky was lit up over the grove of pines surrounding my house. The moisture carefully glistened in the rays. The delicate shimmers looking like glitter.

I had an idea. I didn't like this idea, but it would have to do. I _had_ to do it this way. With a sarcastic smile, I looked out at the sunset, shaking my head. "God must not like me. Whenever I play poker my cards never do come out right…"

Getting out of bed, I carefully stepped to the window. Placing a hand on the cold glass, the smile faded and turned to a serious desperation. Slowly, shaking my head, I grabbed my coat. "I'm sorry it has to be this way…" I whispered as I slipped out of my room.

--

I arrived at the Cullens' at about twilight. I had a job to do. No matter what, I had to accomplish this mission. I had to save them no matter what. They were my family. Even Alice and I got along on occasion, Rosalie and I shared secrets, and Edward was like a brother to me. I couldn't just leave them to be slaughtered. It wouldn't be moral.

Stopping the car, I took a deep breath. _Here I go,_ I thought. My heartbeat started to accelerate as I neared the door. My breathing became labored and I had to keep myself from hyperventilating. About halfway to the door, my knight in shining armor stepped out with his brilliant smile. He started walking towards me with a gleam of happiness in his eyes. I had to stop him before I melted.

"I didn't expect you here love." He stated as he hit the edge of the porch. I stopped in my tracks.

"Don't! Don't…come any…closer." I said as forcefully as I could. I couldn't bring my self to look at him. I felt ashamed and even furious, but I had to get done what I came here for.

Jasper suddenly stopped. A confused look washing over. "Why? You came to see me didn't you?" I could feel the burning in my eyes. God must have a wry sense of humor. He always pitted everything against me.

"Look," I stated, nearly on the verge of a breakdown, "I can't go to the dance with you." Jasper started advancing again. "STOP!" I shouted, clenching my fists at my side, "Don't come any closer."

Jasper looked pained as he once again stopped. It was like red light green light. Only more emotional. Ha. I crack myself up sometimes. Or maybe the hysteria was getting to me? Either way, I was stressing-- big time.

"Honey, I don't understand…," he said softly his purple gaze filled with vexation. The glitter in his eyes was gone now, all that remained was the dull purple I had seen him with on the first day of school.

I swallowed hard. It was now or never. "Of course you don't! You never get anything! We're two completely different people. Different races! This could never work out in the first place, I don't know what fairy tale you read, but it won't work!" I yelled.

"Amber, wh--" He started in, however, I cut him off.

"I'm not done talking yet! So shut up and listen!" I boomed. I snapped my eyes to meet his. I probably looked like a crazed horse. I had my teeth fixed in a gritted position and my eyes were narrowed and vicious.

"You know, we should have never met. I'm just a kid living in a personal hell every day of my life. You on the other hand, have a family, you're smart and you have a fan club. No matter what I do, you look better. No matter how hard I try, you always get better grades. Whatever I do, you do better. So damn it! I'm fucking tired of it Jasper.

You might think this is a joke. It isn't. Welcome to reality Jasper! While you were off playing make believe, something happened. _I got over you_. I hope you're as happy as I am. 'We' is no longer. It's just 'you' now. Have a good life."

With a furious turn, I headed back toward my car. Silence filled the air. I could feel his gaze on my back as I walked away. I desperately wanted to turn back and say it was all a lie, but I couldn't. not after going that far. In fact, I thought I went a little overboard. Hysteria can do great things to acting skills.

The moment I touched my car door, I felt a rush of wind followed by a cold body pressed against mine. I stared at the car door. I wish I could burn holes in it. Maybe then, he would give up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Jasper? Didn't you hear? It's over." I yelled opening the car door. However, Jasper's hand flung forward shutting it again. I felt his cold breath on my neck as I stared at the door. I couldn't get in now. He had me pinned between him and the door. I couldn't escape either.

The arm around my waist tightened as I struggled to turn and hit him, or do any sort of collateral damage. However, due to his inhuman abilities, I was defeated early on. The rain was falling once again. What was once orange turned grey. Everything was shrouded in it, no birds sang, nothing but silence and the rain.

I felt Jasper rest his head on my shoulder. I was glad it was raining. The moment I started crying, he wouldn't be able to see the tears. The tears were coming, I knew this for a fact, but I held them back as hard as I could. It was too late to back down.

"I don't know what made you so mad at me, but I'm sorry. I didn't ask for this any more than you did." He whispered softly into my ear. The hand on the car door gently floated down and joined the other around my waist. He began to rock back and forth and against my will, I found myself swaying with him.

We sat rocking for several minutes until I broke the silence. "Why? Why do you keep trying?" I muttered. Several seconds passed. His grip tightened around my waist and I could feel his cold lips against my neck.

"Why? Because I love you. You are the reason I can keep on living. The reason I care about life. Someone once said, 'people have hope because they can't see death standing behind them'. I have seen death. I live in it. You are my hope. Things are in a different light thanks to you.

I don't know if I've ever said this, but I'm not letting you go. Ever. You're the best thing that has happened to me. I know what it feels like to be in hell. I live it everyday too. We both share the same struggles. Don't take them on by yourself. I don't want you to break. I love you Amber. I need you."

His words were soft and velveteen. The tears in my eyes were stinging now. I held them back regardless. I couldn't give in. _This is saving him._ I reminded myself. _Hurt him to save him. You have to._

"Go make your own hope. I have none left. My world is as grey as the skies. Then again, you wouldn't understand, would you?" I turned to look at him, his amethyst eyes filled with sorrow and grief. The sincerity in his previous words cut at my heart. I couldn't ever leave him. My heart would forever be with him no matter how hard I would try to forget. His scent, his eyes, the contours of his body, everything was etched into my mind.

A small pained smile graced Jasper's lips. "If that's the way it has to be, then can I at least have a good-bye kiss?" I returned the pained smile and nodded. Our lips touched briefly before I pulled away. I couldn't get sentimental. I was almost done.

"Good-bye." I whispered. Jasper reluctantly let me go. Quickly, I got into my car. My body was shaking heavily. I didn't want to do it. I needed him too. Every part of my body longed for him, pined for him. Aversely, I put the key in the ignition and turned to drive off. Behind me, Jasper sat out in the torrential rain, gazing at the back of my car as I drove off. Taking a final glance back, I noticed Edward opening the door. A confused looked passed between my car pulling away and the back of Jasper's head as he watched me drive off.

"Good-bye my sunshine, my knight, my everything." I whispered. The tears I fought so hard to keep back were now streaming down my face.

_I wish it didn't hurt, hurt like this  
To say these things to you.  
I'll sacrifice one moment for one truth. _

If we get through tomorrow then we'll be fine.  
We'll wait for forever and see how close we get.

It's just another day, one more chance  
to get this right.  
I'll sacrifice forever please just for tonight.

If we get through tomorrow then we'll be fine.  
We'll wait for forever and see how close we get.

The worst is over for now.  
Take a breath now let it out.

_Post Script-Finch_


	9. Rage

First of all, I'm answering reviews! YAY! This is a first for me so…yeah.

_Love it! Poor Amber and Jasper! Can't she just tell Mistral that she won't work for her anymore or tell Jasper why? _- Narnialover

Well, no and no. First of all, if she told Mistral, Mistral would go ballistic. On top of that, they would have to kill Amber because she knows confidential material. Of course, she can't tell Jasper considering he is the one she's supposed to kill. How would this sound? "Hey Jasper, I'm supposed to kill you so run away so I can't." . . Yeah. Not good. Besides, if she just flat out told them where would the fun be?

THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR!

**Disclaimer: For God's sake….**

---

Tears clouded my eyes. I was sure driving with impaired vision wasn't a good idea, but at the time, I just wanted to get home. I barreled down the street, avoiding a good number of cars. It was only when I about ran into the side of a logging truck, that I was being reckless.

Gritting my teeth, I pulled over onto the shoulder of the road. Taking deep breaths, I tilted my head back and rubbed my temples. What had I done? Jasper couldn't blame himself for anything. _I was the monster_.

With a low growl, I threw my fists against the steering wheel. The sadness was now rage. The burning desire to kick someone's ass raced around my mind. If I got any more worked up, I would go into my _other_ form. Thus, I decided to calm down. To stop being overdramatic.

It felt like I had cut my own wrists. (Not that I had ever done that before, I was metaphorically speaking). A double-edged sword, hurt him, hurt myself. It didn't make sense. What possessed me to do it? Oh yeah, Mistral was going to kill them.

Speaking of the devil, my cell phone erupted into a frenzied ring and a plethora of flashing lights. The caller ID read "Boss". I'd be changing that soon. She was a selfish pig. I hated her. Even though she hadn't done anything wrong…yet.

I ignored it until it quit ringing. I sat in my car staring at the rain. The sheets were heavier now, and a full moon rose overhead. The moon didn't look very pleasant. It had a ring of red behind it and the ominous clouds blocked out all but a corner of its light. No matter how freaky it looked, it was huge. A giant china platter in the sky. I felt as if I could touch it, feel the ridges of the craters and see if it really did feel like cheese.

I was acting stupid. All I needed to do was relax. _Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._ I shot a glare at my cell. Once again, the title "Boss" popped up merrily and scrolled across the screen. Damn they were persistent. Angrily, I grabbed the phone and flipped it open, "Hello." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Hello!" Mistral's voice was excited, completely alien even for her, "We found them! Found the vampires! Hurry up at meet us!" She stated a slight edge of anticipation in her voice. My eyes grew wide.

"What?" I didn't believe this. Why, oh why, did God hate me? Did I ever do anything to him? I growled under my breath. Thank goodness, she didn't pick that up.

"We found the vampires! We'll be waiting for you outsi--" I cut her off promptly.

"No, I'll go on ahead. Give you guys time to prepare. What's their location?" My brain was in lockdown mode. This couldn't be happening. Not after all that. I had to go back and tell them to go before it was too late. Mistral gave me the coordinates. I noticed she was wrong, but that didn't matter. She was wasting my time.

She continued on a bit, but I hung up on her. Shifting my car into reverse, I floored the pedal and then shifted back into forward motion swinging my car hazardously back into traffic. My tires squealed on the pavement under me as I sped off toward their house.

"Jasper…Jasper, I know you can't hear me…but I'm SUPER sorry. It was stupid. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions…" I muttered to myself as I leaned closer to the steering wheel as if thinking it would make the car go faster.

Below me, the road sped away left behind like yesterday's news. I wasn't just racing against time; I was racing to save someone very important to me. The thought of Jasper being slaughtered wasn't a good thought. I could see him, crumpled on the ground, broken. At least there wasn't blood. That would be even worse.

My speedometer hit 100. Behind me, I could see the lights of the cop cars. I needed more speed. I looked at my gearshift briefly. Beside it was a present from Danny a couple of years back. I had never used it, but now was a good time to do so.

Without hesitation, I threw back the lid of the Nitrogen Oxide button. "Thanks Dan-Man." I muttered pressing the button down. Instantly, I felt the pull of the blast. I was going 110 now. The two miles left would come sooner than I thought.

I slammed on the breaks, my V8 roaring in disagreement with me. I swung onto the dirt path leading to their house. I hopped I wasn't too late. Before long, mistral would be on her way with her plethora of weapons and archaic ways. I shuddered at the thought, but thought nothing of it when the house came into view.

I could see Edward on the porch, talking to Bella. A subtle look of confusion marked his features as I pulled up to the house.

"What's going on? Get out of here. You already messed up once today." He stated as I hopped out of the car. My glare descended on him. Slamming my car door, I strode up to him, having to tilt my head back to look him in the eye.

"Look. I was wrong ok? There's something I need to tell you and him." Edward looked at me skeptically. _Bzzz._ "Shit." I muttered pulling the cell out of my pocket before launching it into the woods. "You have to get out of here. They're on their way."

"Who's on their way?" another velveteen voice stated from the doorway. I ducked out away from Edward; I couldn't keep the tears back now. Jasper looked as if he was crying, well, if he could. I really had torn him up. Regret pulled at my chest, but I reminded myself of the impending danger.

"Mistral and Ami. They're slayers. You gotta get out of here." Edward growled at me. This time, I growled back. Even though my growl sounded like a snarl.

"How are we supposed to believe this?" Jasper demanded crossing his arms in the doorway. My eyes went from minister to pleading in seconds. What had I done? Oh yeah, I broke what was left of his heart.

Just as I was about to answer, a smooth voice traveled across the airwaves in a menacing chuckle. I heard myself gasp as we all turned to see Mistral decked out in her hunting gear walking up the path. "What is there to not believe bloodsucker? Good job Amber darling. I knew you would lead us to them."

I had to do a double take. "Dammit! They tricked me…" I growled, clenching my fists to my side. "Go away now. I don't want to hurt you." Mistral let out a crazed laugh as she pulled her silver knife out of its sheath.

"I'd like to see you try." She stated with a grin. I could hear not only myself, but also Edward growling as he pushed Bella behind him tenderly. I was fed up. This had to end now. Rage took hold of me as I raced forward, but I was stopped before I even got halfway to her. I was going to rip out her throat. She had used me. She didn't deserve to live if she was just going to kill.

Jasper's marble arm blocked my path. _My growling is quite good these days_, I noted growling at him. "Move Jasper. This is my battle. Go somewhere else." I demanded fixing my eyes on Mistral who was casually twirling her blade.

"I get it now," Mistral stated with a laugh, "you don't want me to kill your mate. Too bad. You had such promise." Behind her, Ami looked frightened, not quite herself. Moonlight shrouded Mistral in a cloud of silver. Her eyes took on the characteristic look of a murderer-- twisted, cold.

"Want to know a secret?" Mistral stated walking forward. I really wished I had the power to burn holes in people. The force of my glare on her was increasing by the second. "You know why you grew up with no parents?"

She stopped in the middle of the path, the wind whipping her blonde hair around her. She seemed to be enjoying some kind of private joke. I was prepared for the worse, but I had no idea what was coming.

"You know why you grew up with no parents?" She repeated once more, "I killed them."


	10. Noctem

Sorry it took so long to update! Band has been crazy. However, I intend to have the epilogue typed up soon after I post this chapter. Maybe. So, this is actually the "last chapter" sad isn't it? Well, I guess not. There is only three reviewers…So to those very few, THANK YOU BUNCHES!

---

"You what?" I said in barely a whisper. Mistral then started to walk forward. Something was wrong with her. Her limbs were changing, growing more animal-like, more barrel-like.

"So I was right. You are a werewolf." Jasper said calmly his eyes fixed on Mistral as her grotesqueness took over. A snarl left her now furry lips and she leapt toward us. For one, I didn't freeze, I didn't shrink back. Oh, no. Instead, I watched her hurling through the air as if she were in slow-mo. Funny things happened when you were in danger. Suddenly, I came to the realization that I had a gun.

"Jasper!" I grabbed his arm as he growled at Mistral. He wouldn't budge. With a low growl myself, I went around him and pointed toward the others. "Jasper, this is _my_ fight. Go!"

Something made Jasper leave, whether it was the fact that werewolves were designed to kill vampires, or the fact I had ordered him, didn't matter. I felt a wicked smile twist my lips as he left. Mistral's fine brown hair shimmered in the moonlight like blood covered needles, her teeth shining a faint brown in the crimson glow.

"How could you kill so many of your own kind?" I stated, disgusted. A melodic chuckle left her as she began to circle, waiting to jump on me--her prey.

"You see, those special bullets were really just sedatives. No harm was done to my comrades." Somehow, I had managed to land flat on my back. When I opened my eyes, Mistral had pinned me down, her long brown fangs dripping saliva. "What are you going to do now girl?" She growled venomously. Every second she was getting closer to my throat. I had to do something

"Something that should have been done a long time ago!" I yelled kicking her in her soft underside with my boot. With a squeal, Mistral jumped back a cold glare set in her canine eyes. In this time she took to glare at me, I withdrew my switch blade and flipped it out. The strange sensation from before was slowly rising through me, the adrenaline running high, the heartbeat slowing, my limbs growing cold. "Well then, shall we dance?" I said in a surprisingly smooth voice.

Mistral launched at me, her teeth barely missing my arm. "You know why I killed your parents girl?" She asked circling to catch me off guard. When I did not answer, she tried to take a chunk out of my side. This time, she got part of my arm, the blood running heavily as she backed off for a while. "I killed your parents because they were _vampires_."

They way she said "vampires" sent a chill up my spine. Such cold animosity could not be possessed by those who were human. Still, I was shocked. I. Amber LeAnn McCormick, a vampire? She _had_ to be mistaken. I was perfectly normal. I had no stunning beauty, no charm, no thirst for blood. So then, why me? "Then how come I'm not one?"

A chuckle escaped her as she circled. The blood red moon above was ominous, growing more so by the second. "Do you not know? Your mother was pregnant with you when she changed. Actually, it was three days before your birth. I had been tracking your mother and father for quite awhile then. Yes, little Halfling Amber. Oh how your parents were overjoyed."

"That isn't feasible. If I wasn't even born I would have died. I would be a vampire or something." I retorted. I really wanted to cut into the bitches flesh, to see her blood spill over the ground. The fact she was the one that made me suffer all those years was her. Now, the monster she was took place in a physical form.

"Ah, but you know that the fetus and mother do not share blood? Therefore, you are only _half_-vampire." I looked toward Jasper for answers who looked just as shocked as I did. Suddenly, he yelled, "Amber!"

In my shock, I had not noticed Mistral coming at me slowly, she had my arm in her jaws, the long, sharp teeth wearing deep into my flesh. In the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper try to spring to my rescue, but Carlisle stopped him. I'd have to thank him later.

With a sudden surge of energy, I fought Mistral trying to push her back against a tree. Her sheer size was overpowering as she shook my arm and slashed at me with her claws. Finally, I managed to get a good stab in at her chest, retreating, she pulled into the woods. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. Placing a hand on my chest, I pulled it away seeing the warn liquid of my body eternalized. My hand began shaking uncontrollably, rage and disgust taking over.

"Get off me!" I yelled stabbing my knife into the fleshy part of her nose. Once again, she squealed, backing off with a low growl. She then changed back, a machete in her hand. With an outraged battle cry, she sprinted toward me at full force. With a grunt, I blocked her. My arm wouldn't last long in this state.

For several minutes, we spent time sparring back and forth with quick stabs and slices. Neither of us were getting anywhere. The battle had us both bloodied and beaten. Finally, someone landed a hit. However, it wasn't me. I looked down to my chest, her machete stuck between my ribs. The pain lit me on fire. I knew I was going to die.

A hysteric chuckle left me as I pulled the machete out of my flesh. Tears of pain filled my eyes, but I did not succumb to them. Swiftly, I grabbed Mistral's arm as she struggled to back away frightened by something. "You forget, I don't respond well to pain." Finally pulling the gun out of my pocket, I aimed at her and fired. The gunshot rang out across the clearing, consuming silence then taking over. I did it. I had won. A sigh of relief washed over me as I watched the world spin dizzily around me. Falling to the ground with a thump, I felt my breathing growing heavier, the deep wound becoming bloodier by the second.

Within seconds, Jasper was by my side, propping me up against his knee. "Amber? Amber! Can you hear me? Amber! Stay with me." He pleaded. Was I really going to die? The tears I fought hard to suppress escaped me as the eyes I had come to love looked at me in a tear filled way although no tears were to be shed. Reaching up, I ran my hand down his marble face and smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you. Just remember, I love you." Talking seemed to make things worse. After coughing up a small amount of blood, I felt the edges of things going fuzzy, black was closing in on me. "Amber! AMBER!" Jasper kept calling out, but he was getting distant. I couldn't hold on, my rope had been cut short on the climb to the top of the cliff and I was falling. Falling into a shroud of darkness that covered me like a blanket. At last, the pain subsided as I slipped into unconsciousness surrounded by a black void.

_Communications down  
I float without  
A light to lead me back  
I'm lost again  
They say silence is golden  
Loneliness never shined like this  
Diseased the leper sits  
The leper is me _

Fireflies illuminate your eyes  
The moon will lead me back to earth again

Caught between the stars  
A well lit drowning  
Darkness mocks me with  
A broken compass  
So I swim in a sea  
Of distress  
Broken down, and helpless  
The leper sits diseased  
The leper is me

Fireflies illuminate your eyes  
The moon will lead me back to earth again

Floating all alone  
Floating all alone

Fireflies illuminate your eyes  
The moon will lead me back to earth again  
Fireflies illuminate your eyes  
The moon will lead me back to earth again  
Fireflies illuminate your eyes  
The moon will lead me back to earth again  
Fireflies illuminate your eyes  
The moon will lead me back to earth again


End file.
